Situations arise when it is necessary for a vehicle to pull-over or other-wise stop due to, for example, a medical emergency or mechanical failure in the vehicle. Situations also arise when an autonomous vehicle may require a human-operator to assume manual control of the vehicle, but the operator may not be ready or be capable to take over control because, for example, the operator is incapacitated, the operator lacks skills to operate the vehicle.